Being Human M
by JasminSilver
Summary: This contain the M parts of Being Human. Reading the part alone is possible, but you will most likely understand close to nothing.


He is the missing part in chapter 7 of Being Human! Enjoy!

It was my first time writing a sex scene, so review please?

Feeling himself harden, he felt compelled to ask before he reached the point of no return:

- Is this your first time.

He momentarily stopped kissing and looked at her, awaiting her answer. She blushed furiously before answering while lowering her eyes.

- I'm not a people person, remember?

- Is that a yes?

After scaring her like he had, he didn't wanted to force her to do anything she would regret.

She knew it was nothing to be ashamed of, but she still fell terribly shy and inadequate when she nodded.

For some unknown reason, he felt very moved by her confession. He would be the first to caress her skin, to claim her has his. He was also a bit worried about such a news though. He didn't want to hurt her! What if he was too rough?

His line of thought was abruptly ended when she kissed him.

Doing so, she lightly pushed his shoulder. Getting the hint, he laid down on the rug, allowing her do take command. Just like he had done to her, she kissed his neck, occasionally lightly biting his skin, making him moan and grind his hips under her. She was definately a quick learner, he thought.

Feeling like anymore of her delicious caresses and kisses would lead to him loosing control, he stopped her and pushed her away from him, just enough so he could look into her eyes. Her pupils were wide open, leaving only a little hazel rim on the side. She was surely just as far gone as he was, he could even feel moisture through her pajamas pants.

- If we continue, I won't be able to stop Arianne, he said, panting.

- I don't want you to stop, she answered him, equally panting.

Groaning both in happiness and anticipation, he slipped is hands beneath her top, caressing and kneading her skin as he kept going up. She hastily lifted her arms so he could completely remove the piece of clothing and continue his ministrations unhindered. She was so beautiful he thought. Her skin so pale, unscarred, so pure. He could not wait a moment longer to press his lips to it. Shifting beneath her, he rolled them over, allowing her to wrap her legs around his hips and his mouth to taste her nipples. She whimpered, arching her back and pulling his groin even closer to hers. Really, he could not wait any longer. He was burning. He needed to be inside her and he needed it now. Supporting his weight on one arm to avoid crushing her, he pulled her pants off. He could feel her tense under his gaze when the garment was completely removed, leaving her naked and oh so vulnerable. She looked at him, seeking some sort of OK from his part. However strong he might think she was, she still doubted herself a lot and often thought she was undesirable and inadequate. Noticing her discomfort, he stopped watching her and lowered himself on her once more, so he could whisper in her ear:

- You are perfect Arianne.

She shivered under him at this statement and kissed him, running her hands on his back and caressing his bottom. Her forwardness made him gasp in her ear and made his manhood twitch. Knowing what was to come would probably hurt her, he decided to prepare her a little bit. Bringing two fingers to his mouth and coating then in saliva he said in a husky voice:

- It might hurt a bit, I'm sorry.

And with that he proceeded to insert one digit inside her. She gasped and he felt her tighten around him. Damn, she was terribly tight and she was squeezing his biceps like a vice. She definitely needed to relax. Keeping his finger inside her, he began caressing her inner thigh, rubbing soothing circles. She sighed and the pressure subsided. Taking this as a go, he began slightly moving his hand, in and out, taking one pink nipple and rubbing it between his thumb and index, pinching lightly. She was whimpering and moaning beneath him, the pain forgotten. He added a second finger inside her core and felt her hiss. He continued tweaking her nipples, taking one in his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue at it. She took a long shaky breath and he felt her clamp around his digits, her whole body tensing than slowly going limp. He gave her a few moment to come back from her orgasm than removed his fingers. He was positioning himself above her, getting ready to fully take her when she gasped.

- Wait! She nearly screamed. I'm not on the pill, I don't want to get pregnant!

Shit! He had overlooked that "detail"... He was nearly screaming in disappointment when she added:

- Wait here, I'll be right back.

At that, she stood on wobbly legs and proceeded to her room. He heard a drawer opening and closing, than her hurried footsteps coming back.

- Sorry for ruining the mood, she said miserably, handing him a little square package.

- I thought you weren't a people person, he added jokingly, unwrapping the condom.

- I'm not, but it's always useful to be prepared, she mumbled, looking at her feet, trying to hide her blushing face.

Kneeling in front of her, he took her hands and kissed them while pulling her down to him.

- Do you still want to continue, he asked, hoping she would say yes, because really he didn't think he could stop.

She nodded and he was on her in an instant, kissing, caressing and positioning himself between her legs. They exchanged a quick look before he finally slid inside her with a long low moan. She gave a little cry that she muffled against the back of her hand and tried to relax like he had told her. He kept very still despite his body telling, screaming at him to start moving already. With her being so tight, he knew he would not last long, but he wanted her to enjoy it as much as him, so he waited, kissing her neck, sucking lightly at her ear lobe. Her hands, gripping his back, slowly began to caress and she moved her pelvis slightly. Taking this has his cue, Aaron began pulling out slowly a few centimeters before pushing back ever so slowly. She moaned against the crook of his neck, wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him even deeper inside. After that, neither one of them had much control left. He was pulling in an out of her while she mirrored his movement the best she could. She reached her second peak of the night and muffled her cry by biting his shoulder. He came with a loud grunt very shortly after and collapsed on her body. Remembering how it had all started, he rolled off her quickly to avoid depriving her from air.

Now, read the end of chapter 7 :D


End file.
